


chopsticks

by snowylynxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i dont know where to go from here, this was gonna be longer but i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowylynxx/pseuds/snowylynxx
Summary: Ladybug teaches Chat Noir the best game in the world.(cross-posted on tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> little thing i decided to write after i played chopsticks w/ my crush! it was my first time playing chopsticks so i got really flustered since i was embarrassing myself in front of my c r u s h but she didn’t seem to mind much. later looking back on this my friend also played chopsticks with me while we were standing around his project at the psych fair and i learned how to play right
> 
> it’s ladynoir because i breathe ladynoir and it was perfect

“Chopsticks?”

“Are you serious? You’ve seriously never played chopsticks before.”

“Well I had a very sheltered childhood and I only started going to public school last year, so no, I haven’t.”

Ladybug snorted in attempt to hide her laugh. He couldn’t really lie though, the way her nose scrunched up when she did so was a-freaking-dorable and he’d sell his soul to see that every day for the rest of his life.

Chat couldn’t help but chuckle a little himself. “If I’m gonna play with you milady, you have to teach me first!

“Okay, okay!” she had managed to say while she regained her breath. “So, here’s how you play the sacred game of chopsticks; of which I am a champion–”

“I don’t doubt it, bugaboo,” Chat interrupted coyly.

She stifled a laugh, smiling with her eyes closed and that adorable nose thing again. “Okay, Chat seriously, heh.” Ladybug turned towards him and stuck her hands out, her index fingers the only ones protruding from them. 

Chat’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked to Ladybug for information. She chuckled again, slowly throwing her head back in exasperation.

“This is how you set up the game, Chat,” she explained between breaths. Chat noticed her small stature shaking with each giggle that left her body. His own jolted in embarrassment and he muttered a small ‘sorry’ while Ladybug laughed again and replied with ‘it’s ok.’ He copied her gesture and pointed his index fingers at hers. His hands were to be flat and positioned downwards according to Ladybug’s positioning.

“So um, what does this mean? Exactly?” Chat asked her.

“Very good question,” Ladybug began. “If you have these two fingers out it means you have one point on each hand. It’s basically a game of addition. So here, I’ll make the first move–” she hit his right index finger with one of hers, “–that means I added one point to that hand. That makes two points to your right hand and one point on your left.”

“Uh, cool but um… how do I…?” Chat queried shyly. Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully. She took his right hand in her left. He was thankful he was transformed as the mask hid most of the heat growing on his cheeks. He was also thankful for his tan complexion helping to hide the rest. 

“Just show how many points you have by putting more fingers out,” she explained simply, arranging his fingers so that two of them were pointed towards her. She then jolted back and held her hands high up in the air, eyes blown wide and mouth slightly gaped. Chat’s hairs stood on end at the action.

“Are you okay, Ladybug?” he asked quickly, worry very evident in his face. Ladybug’s hands lowered slowly as her lips shaped into a smile. When her hands finally rested themselves in her lap she began laughing, much to her partner’s confusion. She leaned into him, continuing to shake with laughter now smothered by Chat’s collarbone. The hero in question moved his arms to hold her shuddering form with a mildly perplexed expression still painting his face. He began rubbing circles in her back in an attempt to calm her laughing fit as he felt her wrap her arms around him.

When she finally caught her breath, Ladybug removed herself from their embrace and looked at him with an open-mouthed smile. “It’s–It’s just that your hands looked like you were pointing a gun at me and you–” she giggled, “–you took it so seriously I could not even believe!” Ladybug had begun laughing again. 

Chat narrowed his eyes as she laughed her ass off. “It was not funny! I thought something was seriously wrong! Don’t patronize me!” He sighed. “Anyway aren’t you supposed to be teaching me how to play chopsticks?”


End file.
